


Where The Heart Lies

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [42]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Kadanmance, M/M, Prompt Fic, Qunmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Saemus/Ashaad fluffy cute stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Lies

“Do you miss Par Vollen?” Saemus asks Ashaad one night, breathless from a long walk and a climb up the cliffs. His friend speaks little of Par Vollen; he knows only that it is far across the waves, in the tropical north, islands of tea and iron where many more live under the strict certainties of order and duty.

“The antaam do not have a home,” says the Qunari, staring out across the waves as he lowers himself onto the sandy rocks. He looks as comfortable there as a noble on a silk cushion in Hightown. “We go where we are assigned.”

“Why not go back?” The sea wind is cold, and he scooches over to his friend’s comforting shadow in the darkness.

“We are here for a demand of the Qun. Until it is fulfilled, we will stay. Home is…” His Common Tongue seems to fail him for a while. “Nowhere. And everywhere. Here—” he places a hand over his own bare chest, lined with warpaint Saemus still doesn’t understand, and another over his sweat-drenched shirt, long fingers and dark claws tenderly skimming the skin. “—and here.”

“Home is where the heart is,” says Saemus with a laugh. Ashaad responds with a dry, pleasant chuckle.

“Yes. Many things are near the heart.”


End file.
